


New suit

by Unlimited_Fangirl



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hiccstrid - Freeform, One-Shot, Post RTTE, Pre HTTYD 2, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unlimited_Fangirl/pseuds/Unlimited_Fangirl
Summary: Leaving dragons edge brought change, and Hiccup decides that he needs some as well. Especially to his attire. A fluffy Hiccstrid one-shot.





	New suit

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I decided to write this because I noticed that in the very last episode of RTTE, Astrid and Hiccup's outfits matched in colour. I also wanted to bridge RTTE and HTTYD 2 together by showing the gang when they start making outfit changes. I hope you enjoy!

The end of the Dragon Hunter war brought new beginnings. The dragon riders left the edge to move back to Berk, Mala and Dagur got married, and for the first time in a while, the dragons were reasonably safe. Everyone began adjusting to the new changes. Despite being back on Berk, the gang continued to always be in a close proximity of one another. While they had to take up new responsibilities, they still hung out whether on land or in the sky. 

Hiccup definitely thought that it was a good time for changes. And in his case, he needed some. Especially to his attire. He had worn the same outfit throughout his time on the edge, and he had grown quite a bit. His outfit didn't fit him as well as it had a year ago and he was bursting with ideas for improvements. He wanted to make his peg leg interchangeable and his clothing more aerodynamic for solo flying. The best option was to simply create a new suit. Over the course of a few weeks, Hiccup spent his time designing and creating the new outfit to suit his needs. He based its design off a night fury, much to Toothless' delight, and in the end he was left with an effective, comfortable suit that fitted him well. 

The first time he left his house in it he got some surprised looks. Most people complimented him, saying that they liked the new attire and it suited him well. Hiccup had no doubts in the suit until he found his friends. They were gathered at the dragon training arena listening to another one of Ruffnut and Tuffnut's crazy ideas. 

"Hey guys." Hiccup called out to them.

He was met with surprised looks. Very surprised. 

"Whoa! What's with the new look?" Snotlout exclaimed.

"I felt like a change." Hiccup replied nonchalantly. "And I also wanted something that would be easier to fly in."

"Wow, yes, yes, very nice. However, I think that it needs a little something more. More colour, perhaps?" Tuffnut said.

"I think it's cool!" Fishlegs cried out excitedly.

"Yeah. Looks good." Astrid said.

"Thanks." Hiccup replied. "And Tuff, I designed to be all black on purpose."

"So how exactly is it better for flying?" Ruffnut asked.

Hiccup grinned. "I'm glad you asked. I incorporated my flying suit into it so that it's a lot less bulky than before and is easier to put back in place."

"And I'm guessing that the sleekness of the suit makes it better at solo flying?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"Spot on. I also designed it to hav-" Hiccup was cut off by Snotlout.

"Yeah yeah, your geeky stuff is nice and all except I really don't care."

"Well what a great thing it is that no one cares about your opinion." Astrid retorted.

Snotlout gasped. "Astrid, I am personally offended."

"Good. That was the intended purpose."

Ruffnut interrupted. "I'm just surprised that you'd change your look, especially since you and Astrid had just started being all matchy-matchy." 

"Matchy-Matchy?" Hiccup and Astrid asked in confused unison.

"You know, Astrid started wearing a red top and your previous outfit was red so it matched. It wasn't really unexpected since you both love doing all that sickeningly sweet couple stuff."

Hiccup hadn't really noticed that their outfits had matched. He saw a light blush upon Astrid's cheeks.

"Even without the matching colours they still have the stupid mushy stuff." Snotlout grumbled.

Neither Hiccup, nor Astrid made any move to act or speak. They didn't really need to.

"Hmm. I do think that the suit looks good, but I feel like I would make it even better. We need to make our own new outfits." Tuffnut said to his twin.

"Yeah I agree, but we'd need to add in more stuff. Like a ball and chain perhaps, or a catapult?" Ruffnut replied as they began walking out.

"What about a ball and chain, and a catapult?"

They were followed out by Fishlegs and Snotlout, leaving Hiccup and Astrid alone in the arena. Astrid approached him and pressed a light kiss to his cheek. 

"I like the new look."

He grinned. 

"Oh yeah?" 

She Looked at his suit. "Yeah."

"Milady, are you just using my new suit as an excuse to check me out? I expected more from you."

She laughed. "You're my boyfriend silly, I have every right to check you out."

"So you admit that you were checking me out?"

She punched his shoulder.

"Alright, point taken. I also like your outfit change." He replied.

"Hiccup, this is the fifth time you've told me that. I get it."

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Well after the mistake I made back on the edge by not noticing your necklace, I figure it's better to be safe than sorry."

She laughed. "That's partly my fault, I was the one who forgot how oblivious you are."

He feigned offence. "Oblivious? I beg to differ."

"You're oblivious." She plainly stated.

"I'm not."

She gave him a pointed look.

"Ok, maybe I am a little oblivious."

"A little? A lot." She laughed. "Don't worry, I still love you."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Love you too."

"So," She asked. "Have you given the suit a test flight yet?"

"I was just about too. Care to accompany me Milady?" He said offering her his arm.

She smiled and laced her arm through his. "Gladly."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Flying through the air on Toothless was exhilarating. Flying with Astrid was even better. Now he had to try flying on his own.

"Are you ready? I'll catch you if you need it." Astrid said to him.

"I think I'll be ok. I've done this before, it's just seeing if the new suit works." Hiccup replied.

"Good luck." She kissed his cheek softly before pushing him off.

"Hey! Astrid!" He yelled as he began plunging down. He could hear her laughter. Hiccup opened up the wings of his suit and was immediately lifted back up into the air. The wind tore through his ears as he glided through the sky. He saw Astrid ride Toothless down next to him. 

"It works! Look good!" She cried out to him.

"Did you doubt me?" He yelled back so that she could hear him over the loud wind.

"I saw you do the test run of your Dragonfly suit Hiccup."

"Touché."

It was a wonderful feeling being free up in the air. Of course, it was until a strong wing blew off his balance. 

"Hiccup!" He distantly heard Astrid yell. He tried to maintain his gliding position but it was to no avail. The wind was too powerful. He began plunging down towards the sea. Suddenly, he felt himself being lifted back up into the sky and opened his eyes to see himself on Toothless.

"Are you ok?' Astrid asked.

He patted down the wings of his flight suit. "Better now that you've rescued me." 

She giggled. "I think you need to work on your gliding a little bit more."

He looked up at her to see that they were only a few inches apart. He seemed to have landed right in front of her. He could clearly see her shining blue eyes and freckled cheeks that were red from the cold wind. Unable to resist the close proximity, he pulled her in his arms and kissed her. She melted into him immediately and reached up her hands to tangle them in the hair at the back of his neck. They both duly ignored Toothless's laughter.

He pulled away and rested his head against hers.

"You wanna head back now?" He asked.

"Nah, I'd rather be up here with you." She replied.

He kissed her again. "Anytime you want, Milady."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. À bientôt! :)


End file.
